city_life_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
EMT Paramedic
Role: As an EMT your job is to heal and revive both Cops and civilians. You need to be able to effectively prioritise, have good communication skills and always remain calm no matter what the situation is. Decisiveness is also a key factor. EMTs should always remain a 'neutral' party and heal/revive without discrimination or preference. (exceptions should be made for dangerous criminals. If reviving a person might endanger your or anyone else's health it is always advisable to wait for police backup before proceeding.) Healing and reviving: EMTs always spawn at the EMT HQ North of Elektrozavodsk. Within the area you will find a medical vehicle shop (for purchasing ambulances and fire trucks) and also a medical tent, where you can purchase medic kits which are needed to heal people. To Heal: Purchase a medical kit from the Medic tent. With a First Aid Kit the civilian will regain a small amount of health. With a Large First Aid Kit the civilian will regain a large proportion of his health, if not all of it. To revive: In the event of a person losing a large amount of health, they will collapse. It is then up to the EMT to find them and revive them. # Approach the victim after assessing the area for any dangers. # Walk up to the victim, kneel down and in you green menu, you should have the option to select the victims menu. (if this doesn't come up at first then move around the victim until it does) # Select 'Revive'. Your character should start performing the revive animation after which the victim will be back to normal. Dragging: If you or the victim is in a dangerous situation it is always a good idea to use your drag function to get the victim away. To start dragging, get up the victim's menu (as with reviving) and select the 'drag' button. Start walking to a safe area and the victim will move with you. As soon as you reach the safe area, select 'Drop' in your small green menu. The victim will be dropped onto the ground and you can begin resuscitation. Additional notes: -Before reviving someone always assess the situation. Who is the victim? Is he a violent criminal? How did he die? If he was murdered if the murderer still in the area? If in doubt, call for police backup before doing anything else. -In some cases as an EMT you will be forced to transport a patient to one of the many hospitals in order to successfully revive a wounded player. This task must be completed by taking the patient to hospital via ambulance only. -It's advisable to constantly practice your high speed driving skills. When someone collapses they have a set time limit before they finally die so getting to the victim as fast as possible while being at minimum risk to other people is a key skill. If you are a poor driver yet still want to be an EMT then it's probably best to buddy up with another EMT, or if you're better at flying invest in a helicopter which can prove an invaluable asset when it comes to Search and Rescue. REMEMBER: NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION IS, EMT'S ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HANDLE ANY KIND OF WEAPON AT ANY TIME THROUGHOUT THE GAME. The EMT HQ is located between Shakhovka and Staroye. There are also various EMT Substation located around the map. These are: '- Chernogorsk' '- Elektrozavodsk' '- North-West Airfield' See also: Paycheck's EMT Codes EMT Revival Chart